Daddy's Little Girl
by Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley
Summary: Troy and gabriella are always arguing. What they don't know is that they are hurting their little girl more than anything. Can Mia bring the couple back together? Troyella songfic. :Oneshot


**Ok guys i hope you like this one shot, i got the idea from my friend Mia and it's based on the song Daddys Little Girl. **

28 year old Troy Bolton walked into his house, he shared with his wife, 27 year old Gabriella Bolton and their 6 year old daughter Mia. Troy and Gabriella got married when they were 19 and had Mia when Gabriella was 21, they were high school sweet hearts and fell in love the first time they met, but things haven't been going to well for the past few moths. They had found them selves arguing a lot and just not getting on.

"I'M HOME!!" Troy yelled, Mia came running up to him, Troy immediately picked her up and swung her around like a plane. "Hello princess" He said to her, which made her giggle.

"I missed you Daddy!" She squealed, as gabriella came into the hallway not looking very happy.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!" She yelled at him.

"Work" He replied putting Mia on his hip.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK AN HOUR AGO!!"

"SO…?" He asked.

"WHO WERE YOU SCREWING THIS TIME THE RECEPTIONIST?!"

"NO IF YOU REMEMBER RIGHTLY, YOU SAID THAT I SCREWED THE RECEPTIONIST LAST WEEK!!" He yelled.

"Mommy Daddy, stop shouting" Mia said, starting to cry.

"Princess how about you go upstairs and Daddy will bring you up some biscuits soon?" He said as she ran up stairs.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"THAT WAS ME TRYNG TO KEEP OUR DAUGHTER OUT OF ALL THIS!!"

"WELL TROY SHE'S ALWAYS GENNA BE IN THIS, IN THE MIDDLE OF IT ALL!!"

"CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE IT BREAK GABRIELLA, ALL YOU DO IS MOAN AT ME!!"

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T OFF SCREWING ALL THE GIRLS IN YOUR OFFICE THEN I WULDN'T BE MOANING AT YOU!!"

"I DON'T ACTUALLY SCREW THEM YOU ARE JUST PARANOID THAT I AM!!"

"WELL IF YOU GOT HOME ON TIME AND HELPED ME AROUND THE HOUSE OR EVEN SHOWED ME THAT YOU CARED JUST A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THIS FAMILY THEN MAYBE I WOULD BELIEVE YOU!!"

"SO YOU THINK THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS FAMILY, IF I DIDN'T CARE THEN WHY AM I STILL HERE?!"

"I DUNNO YOU TELL ME NOTHING'S KEEPING YOU HERE ANYMORE?!"

"YEAH THERE IS OUR DAUGHTER, MIA SHE'S THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M STILL HERE!!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CHEATING?!"

"FUCK GABRIELLA HOW MANY TIMES I'M NOT CHEATING!!"

"YES YOU FUCKIN ARE!!"

They carried on arguing like this for another 10 minutes, not even noticing that Mia is sitting at the top of the stairs listening to them arguing and crying, "Daddy Mommy please stop" She said crying to herself.

"THAT'S IT GABRIELLA I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS, I'M LEAVING YOU, WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP IT'S HURTING BOTH PF US ESPECIALLY MIA!!" He yelled.

"FINE WITH ME I'LL MAIL YOU YOUR STUFF AND DON'T DARE COME BACK AFTER YOU LEAVE!!"

"BUT THE THING IS GABRIELLA I WILL BE BACK, I'LL BE BACK EVERY WEEK FOR OUR DAUGHTER, I'M NOT LEAVING HER!!" he yelled and ran up the stairs.

As he reached the top of the stairs he heard her crying he walked into her bedroom and saw her crying on her bed, he ran over and hugged her tightly. "Shhh princess don't cry everything's going to be ok" He whispered into her ear.

"Are you and Mommy splitting up?" She asked.

"Princess…..we are but don't worry I'll come back and see you every week"

"No I wanna see you everyday Daddy just like normal" She said as a few tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry princess, but me and Mommy aren't getting on"

"But Daddy I love you, mommy is saying thing's she doesn't mean"

"No princess, we're splitting up"

"But Daddy please?"

"Princess no me and Mommy aren't getting on I'm sorry"

Mia sat there on her bed, letting the tears fall. "C'mon let's go down stairs" He said, picking her up and taking her down stairs.

When they got into the living room, they saw Gabriella she was sat on the sofa crying, when she noticed Troy and Mia, she got up wiping her eyes. "Come her baby girl Daddy's genna go now" She said softly.

Mia didn't go over to Gabriella, instead she hugged Troy's legs tightly. "Daddy please don't go" She said.

"Princess Daddy has to go" He said, pulling Mia off his legs and went down to her level. "Princess promise me you'll be good?"

"No" She said starting to cry again.

"Be good princess, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll take you too the park" He said and kissed her forehead. He got up, he looked at Gabriella their eyes connecting and then he walked out.

"Come here baby girl" She said picking Mia up and both of them crying.

--

The months went past slowly for all 3 of the Bolton's, the divorce papers came through 2 months after Troy walked out, Mia was getting very depressed she was very upset about her Daddy leaving. And especially because Gabriella had started dating a guy about two weeks after she broke up with Troy.

The Gang think that she only started dating him to get over Troy, but they crossed that off when he proposed to her and she accepted.

"Mia baby girl time to wake up" Gabriella said as she entered Mia's room.

"Daddy?" She mumbled.

"No baby girl it's Mommy" Gabriella replied with a sigh. Mia still hadn't got over the break up and Gabriella knew this.

"I want Daddy" She said.

"How about i get Jack" She said referring to her fiance'.

"NO. I want Daddy" Mia said.

"Mia Daddy isn't coming back"

"He is coming back, you'll see" She said and ran out of her room. This got Gabriella quite scared, she would do anything to get him back, but how far would a 6 year old go to get her Daddy back? Especially when the wedding was this afternoon , what would she do?

--

A few hours later Gabriella is in the limo, with Sharpay, Taylor and Mia.

"Gabi are you sure you wanna do this i mean it's only been 4 months since you split with Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm sure, i love Jack" Gabriella replied, although her heart knew that she really didn't, her heart has always been with troy.

"Is Daddy gonna be here?" Mia asked Taylor.

"Yeah your Daddy will be here" Taylor replied with a small smile. Gabriella had to invite Troy for Mia's sake, she wouldn't be happy if her Daddy wasn't there with her.

"Are you ready?" Sharpay asked as they pulled up outside the church, Gabriella nodded and got out.

"Are you ready Mia?" Taylor asked, Taylor and CHad had prepared something special for Mia to do during the ceremony and Mia was more than happy to do it.

"Yep" She replied and they go out.

Gabriella looked around nervously, at the outside of the church. Everytime she thought about Jack, a picture of Troy came to her mind, she loved Troy, but just wouldn't bring herself to admit it anymore.

"C'mon it's time to get married" Sharpay said, as Mia walked down the aisle sprinkling rose petals as she went along, she saw Troy in the audience and smiled at him, then Sharpay and Taylor walked down together and then it was gabriella she walked down smiling, but her smile was no way as big as it was when she married Troy. And everyone who was at that wedding aswell could tell.

She finally reached the end of the aisle, Jack smiled at her and kissed her cheek, but what usually would happen is the priest would say the words, but the scuedule had been changed without Gabriella or Jack knowing.

"Okay we have a special performance, from Little Mia Bolton, before we start the ceremony" The preiest said. Gabriella and Jack both looked confused their heads shot up and looked towards Mia, who was getting helped onto a small stage by Chad. She stood in the middle with a microphone.

"Hello everyone i'm Mia Bolton, a few months ago, my Mommy and Daddy broke up and it really hurt me and it still does, so i'm going to sing a song before my Mommy marries Jack" She said as the music started to play.

_She Drops his suitcase By The Door  
She Knows Her Daddy Won't Be Back Anymore  
She Drags Her Feet Across The Floor  
Trying To Hold Back Time To Keep Him Holding On  
And She Say's..._

_Daddy, Daddy, Don't Leave  
I'll Do Anything To Keep You  
Right Here With Me,  
Can't You See How Much I Need You?_

_Daddy, Daddy, Don't Leave  
Mommy's Sayin' Things She Don't Mean,  
She Don't Know What She's Talking About  
Somebody Hear Me Out..._

_Father, Listen,  
Tell Him That He's Got A Home  
And He Don't Have To Go  
Father, Save Him,  
I Will Do Anything In Return_

_I'll Clean My Room, Try Hard In School,  
I'll Be Good I Promise You,  
Father, Father,  
I Pray To You..._

_You ohhhh_

_Now She Hasn't Slept In Weeks  
She Don't wanna Close Her Eyes  
Cause She's Scared He'll Leave  
They Tried Just ABout Everything  
But it's getting Harder now for him to breathe_

_Then She said_

_Daddy, Daddy, Don't Leave  
I'll Do Anything To Keep You  
Right Here With Me  
Can't You See How Much I Need You?_

_Daddy, Daddy, Don't Leave  
The Doctors Are Saying Things They Don't Mean  
They Don't Know what they're Talking About  
Somebody Hear me Out..._

_Father, Listen  
Tell Him He's Got Home  
And He Don't Have To Go  
Father (Father), Save Him  
I will Do Anything In Return..._

_I'll Clean My Room, Try hard In School  
I'll Be Good I Promise You  
father, father  
I Pray To Yoouuu..._

_Please Don't Let Him Go  
(Let Him Go)  
I'm Beggin' You So (Beggin' you so)  
Let Him Open His Eyes (Eyes)  
Need A Little More Time (Time)_

_To Tell Him That I Love Him More  
Then Anything In The World  
It's Daddy's Little Guuurl!!_

_GUUUURL OOHH YEEAH!!_

_Father Listen,  
Tell Him That he's Got A Home  
And He Don't Have To Go  
Father, Save Him  
I Will Do Anything In Return_

_I'll Clean My room, Try Hard In School  
I'll Be Good I Promise You  
Father, Fatherrrr_

_She Was Daddy's Little Girl  
Hhhhmmmm, Oooohhhhh_

As She Finished the song she was crying a little, she looked around and saw that her Mommy and daddy were crying too aswell as some other people, includng the Gang. "Daddy I love you and i don't want you too go, Mommy you Love Daddy I know you do, your saying things you don't mean" She said, as Gabriella and Troy both looked at eachother, they knew that they loved eachother, but it was just they were arguing so damn much. Surely they could get through all the arguing though? Mia can help them get through, and they both had a feeling that they were already getting past the arguing.

"So Daddy, Mommy do you love each other? Can You stay Daddy and Jack well you can go back to your house?"

"Baby Girl..." Gabriella started.

"STOP!!" Sharpay yelled.

"WE KNOW YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!!" Chad yelled.

"YOUR TROYELLA ALWAYS LOVED EACH OTHER!!" taylor yelled.

"AND WILL NEVER STOP!!" Ryan Yelled.

"Always and forever" troy and Gabriella said to their selves.

"YES!!" Jack yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone said turning to him.

"YES I COMPLETED MY MISSION!!" He said and gave Chad i high five.

"I repeat huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Me and jack cooked this up" Chad said.

"Me and Chad have known eachother for ages and came up with this plan"

"Now go and kiss you man!" Sharpay yelled.

gabriella ran over to Troy and kissed him passionately, Mia soon came running over, troy picked her up and they had a family hug, "I love you and never stopped" Troy said.

"I love you too baby, i'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" Troy said and they kissed again, Mia just smiled at what she had brought back together.

**Ok guys i hope you liked it? Not the longest one shot but that's all it's gonna be not a story or anything i was gonna make it a story but it would be too short to be a story. Please review**


End file.
